. This Phase I project addresses the need for innovative, discovery-oriented methods for instruction of life science topics in cellular biology. The objective of the three-phase program is to develop an innovative, dynamic simulation of cellular structures and processes for implementation on personal computers and the Internet. The objective of the Phase I program is to quantify the technological limits for the simulation imposed by the limits of personal computers and the Internet, and to perform preliminary classroom testing of the simulation using instructional support materials conforming to National Science Education Standards for content and teaching. Lessons learned in Phase I will provide the foundation for full-scale development of the software in Phase II and commercialization and dissemination in Phase III. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial Software for in-classroom (9-12) instruction of cellular biology. Potential for home-schooling market as well.